dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Night
Movie Night is the first episode created by Shanell0420. Summary Amethyst goes to a movie night with Red and Blue to see the latest movie ever yet, Sapphire and Ruby. But, everything goes awry when Lord Tourettes is being a "potty-mouth" to ruin the movie night. Will Amethyst get rid of Lord Tourettes, forever? Transcript (Amethyst and Blue are sitting at her house and popcorn is popping off-screen) Red: "Great, we have popcorn?" (holds popcorn) Amethyst: "Yes. We have the popcorn and we got the drinks." Red: "No way! I got the popcorn!" (gives popcorn to Blue and Amethyst) Amethyst: (gasps) ''"What? It's been a hour and..." ''(deep demonic voice with the background on fire) "We're missing the movie!" (owns lip gloss and puts it on her lips) Blue: "Why are you using lip gloss?" Amethyst: "Because, I told you. I own lip gloss so I don't get my lips dry." (cuts to the scene where Sinister X, a gray stick figure runs down to the Antique and Jewelry Store with a gun) Sinister X: "Hehehehehe!" (he drops the gun in fear as he wears a golden amulet necklace) "Oh f**king s**t! Sapphire and Ruby!" Sapphire: "Bring me the necklace!" Sinister X: "Oh, want to play a game?" Ruby: "No. Bring me the necklace or we will run for our f**king lives. Sinister X: "No, you run for your life or your sidekick run for your lives unless I have this gun, turn it sideways and stick it in your a**!" Blue: (cut to Red and Blue looking at the movie, eating popcorn) "That looks like us, Red and Blue!" (Lord Tourettes comes in) Lord Tourettes: "What the F**K is this movie called?" Red: (points to LT) "Go away, you d**k! You better run or else I will place a bag of s**t and stick it inside your a**, you stupid c**t!" Amethyst: "Why are you going to place a bag of s**t to the other side of the welcome mat?" Red: "It's a prank." (places the bag of shit here as Lord Tourettes runs away and there is a bag of s**t) Lord Tourettes: "Oh my god, bag of S**T!" (he slipped and fell into the bag of shit as Blue, Amethyst and Red bursted out with a laugh) Amethyst: "No wait!" (to Red) "Don't mess with LT or he will f**k your s**t up!" Lord Tourettes: "You B***HES don't understand? Don't place the bag of brown S**T on your welcome mat! Oh, wait! I will go get some more popcorn, be right back." (giggles as he closes the door soft) (cuts back to the movie where Sapphire and Ruby kidnapped Sinister X, who is tied into a bag) Sapphire: "This is the Antique and Jewelry Store, not a bank. Ruby: "Yeah, say that again, Sapphire!" Sinister X: "I will tell the Mayor on you!" Red: (looks at the audience) "Yes! They kidnapped the freak!" Amethyst: "It's like a 1980-something movie. Julie Aqua and Mary Maroon who are actors and they became the upcoming roles of "Sapphire and Ruby II"." Lord Tourettes: (opens the door and slams it to the front wall of the living room) "What have you F**KING done to my doormat?!" Amethyst: "I'm sorry!" (shreds tears) Lord Tourettes: "If I ever see the F**KING bag of S**T on my welcome mat, again, I will call the FBI on you! Watch out or else!" Amethyst:'' "Shut the fuck up, get the fuck out and I will cut you with my axe!" ''(gets an axe, slaughter LT and grabs him) Lord Tourettes: (gets thrown off the window by Amethyst as he shrieks and gets hit into the ground) Blue: "Oh my god, what have you done to LT?" Amethyst: "I placed the bag of s**t on the doormat while watching the movie!" Blue: "What an asshole." (the corpse of LT is picked up by a stranger and puts it back into the trunk of the car as it drives away) Amethyst: "You're a liar! He's dead!" Red: "Oh, sorry. You already killed him!" (movie stops as credits roll) Blue: "Yay! The movie stopped!" Amethyst: "What, this needs more work." (smiles as she kissed Blue) (cut to outside where a car is driving, a stranger reveals it was a pink stick figure with pigtails) Stranger: What an idiot. I know he was f**king dead. -Episode Ends- Category:Episodes Category:Shanell0420's Episodes